This invention relates to the field of deck rail mounting brackets and more particularly to the field of deck rail mounting brackets that mount a vertical pole to the deck rail.
The inventor of this invention wanted to move his patio umbrella that fits within his patio set to the edge of the deck so that he and his guests could sit at the edge of the deck and look out over his property. However, the umbrella that came with his patio set, which was a basic umbrella mounted on a long pole, was designed only to fit within the patio deck table. The patio deck table had an opening in the middle through which the patio umbrella was placed and it was further held in place by the legs of the table or by a weighted container. Thus, the inventor could not move the patio deck umbrella to the deck railing without moving the table.
The inventor realized that the bracket necessary for mounting the umbrella on the deck rail must meet several objectives. First this mounting bracket must be light weight and be able to be easily mounted on the deck rail. Further, it must also be easy to remove and not cause any damage to the deck. Another objective would be that the bracket would be inexpensive to manufacture.
The invention is a bracket that is adapted to attach to a deck rail and hold an umbrella with a long pole similar to the umbrellas that come in patio sets. The bracket is a piece of material with an opening at one end. Within the opening, on the bottom of the piece of material, a ring is placed which is adjustable and adapted to tighten against the umbrella""s pole. On the other end of the bracket on its bottom side, two L shaped brackets are placed. These two L shaped brackets are spaced a distance equal to the width of a deck rail. On both L shaped brackets, a slot is placed for a belt. The belt contains a buckle that enables the belt to be tightened. To use the bracket one places the deck rail between the two L shaped brackets and then tightens the belt against the deck rail to hold the bracket in place. Then one places the umbrella through the opening and tightens the adjustable ring against the umbrella""s pole to hold the umbrella in place. For additional security, one places a small rubber mat on the deck under the umbrella pole to insure that the pole will not slip.